<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throne Room/王冠之间（译文） by budingdoufu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514894">Throne Room/王冠之间（译文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu'>budingdoufu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throne Room/王冠之间（译文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760042">Throne Room</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair">Alecair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芝诺斯知道现在不是与光之战士亲密亲善的时候。不过反正他也不在乎。他只知道想要亲吻她，掏出阴茎塞进她的嘴里捅到喉咙口，再拉扯她的长发，把精液全射进喉咙让她条件反射地呕吐。随后他甩开光之战士，舔舔嘴唇俯下身去狠狠一口咬住她的脖子，逼得对方发出痛苦的呻吟。男人舔去血液，眼神因欲望而变得茫然，嘴唇染成了红色。他拽住光的头发向后扯，肉棒在盔甲和长裤的禁锢下抽动着，芝诺斯渐渐失去耐心，打算随便脱几件盔甲，像头野兽一样开始操那个女人。他想要直接伸手掐住光的脖子让人喘不过气来，这才哼出满意的喉音，接着发狠似的猛然挺胯撞击，直到她要快昏过去时才松开手。</p><p>“我会赠予你灭亡。让你目睹病态的、扭曲的欲望，赐给你永生难忘的快乐。我会向你展示一种只有我才能满足的欲望。”光闻言浑身颤抖起来，想到他会对她做的事情就喉咙发干。</p><p>光之战士轻唤他的名字，同样抿了抿嘴，想让嘴唇保持湿润。芝诺斯松开她的头发，脱去盔甲扔到地上，看着光也照他的样子做了。接下来拉着光的手腕来感受裤裆下不断增长的热情，两者间唯一的阻碍也只有芝诺斯的罩裤和底裤了。芝诺斯覆上她的手紧紧地握着。</p><p>“你觉得如何？我会用它让你狂乱地叫喊，让你窒息。然后臣服于我，我的名字是你嘴里能说出来的唯一有意义的字眼。”芝诺斯脱光了下裤把它们踢到一边，连衬衣也扔了出去。</p><p>“你就那么喜欢唠叨嘛？”光之战士跪下来把肉棒捧在手心，慢慢含住头部。</p><p>芝诺斯不耐烦地摁着她的后脑勺把剩余部分一口气塞了进去，笑容愉悦垂眼俯视身下人。每次都在光之战士卖力吮吸到两颊凹陷时小幅度抽送，享受着她被顶到咽喉时发出的窒息音。口腔的挤压使得射精感越来越强烈，芝诺斯扶着光之战士的脑袋把自己拔出来。</p><p>光湿润着眼睛，欲求不满地拉住芝诺斯的手腕把人拉到和自己面前。</p><p>男人瞬间反制住她。“我没想到光之战士还会主动诱惑人了。”他叹了口气，对这个意想不到的发展更兴奋了。芝诺斯想品尝、啃咬她每一寸肌肤，他兴奋地拉扯着光剩下的衣衫，钳制住手腕拉到头顶。光全身赤裸着躺在男人身下，乳房随着手臂的动作而晃动，芝诺斯啮咬着奶头从乳沟一路吮吻到大腿内侧。</p><p>那名字被光喊得支离破碎。男人呼吸急促，推挤摩擦着下半身的幼嫩肉核，每一秒都在施加更大的压力。他动了动拇指，玩赏般的抠挖敏感的阴蒂，勾得光溢出情动的叫喊。芝诺斯玩味地笑着，转头就在大腿根留下各种印记。</p><p>男人抽回手指，调整了姿势跪坐好，硬到快爆炸的肉棒疯狂表现着存在感。“来玩玩窒息好吗？”他略微停顿，扶着柱身向前倾贴近光的脸。“让你挣扎着呼吸，享受做爱的快感。我会边勒住你的脖子边操你，一想到你那副吐出舌头的痴相我就硬得不行。”龟头抵着入口上下滑动，同时握住光的脖子轻轻一捏。“不过别担心，不会让你昏过去的。因为我要在你醒着的时候从后面操你。”说完便挤入了湿润紧致的甬道。芝诺斯双手并用掐得更紧，在光接不上气的时候下半身同时疯狂进攻。</p><p>收缩挤压的肉壶和光愉快的呜咽只会让他更兴奋，一不小心就会沉迷在这份狂喜中。囊袋不停拍打着光的腿根和屁股，整个房间里都是她愉快的喘息声。光翻起白眼，贝齿咬着下唇，指甲在男人后背留下抓痕，双腿死死圈着芝诺斯的腰借以让他操得更深。指甲深深扎进男人的背脊疼得他嘶嘶抽气，他感觉自己快要达到高潮了。</p><p>“虽然很享受指甲刺穿后背的感觉，但接下来我保证会给你更好的体验。现在你该放开我了。”芝诺斯说着拉开光的腿，退出她的身体把人翻过来跪趴好，便听见一声轻微的哀鸣。</p><p>“这么快就想我了？”男人扶着她的屁股从后面再度插入。光之战士放浪的叫声和肉棒拍打小穴产生的淫靡水声又一次充斥了整个房间。芝诺斯一手扯着她的头发，另一手得空还能探到下身帮助抚慰光的阴蒂。</p><p>“为我尖叫吧。”芝诺斯低吼，搂着光半直起身坐在自己大腿上，扯着头发的手转而去揉捏奶头。</p><p>光简直无法清晰地思考，被他咬了满口的肉时又尖叫一声。在甜蜜的浪叫声中男人冲撞的幅度越来越胡乱，高潮的快感一遍遍冲刷她的理智。光的呼吸突然减弱减缓，芝诺斯心下明了，抱着对方做最后的冲刺，直到温热的精液一滴不剩全部射进被操得软熟的蜜壶。</p><p>“你都爽得晕过去了。”芝诺斯阴郁地笑着，搂住怀中人一路抱到王座前，把她打横放在大腿上。拇指穿过腿间按揉被红肿的肉唇。“是我的。”他低声宣布道。任何胆敢闯入扰乱这份安宁的人都会成为皇太子的刀下亡魂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>